Your What?
by Icetiger 13
Summary: Momo is feeling odd one morning. Only conclusion if it wasnt the cold. She's pregnant. But learns that a Little to late. Who's the father? HitsuHina Read and Review! Complete.
1. Chapter 1

K, reason my story format looks like crap is because I dont got a certain program and I use a Wordpad document.............................................. This is my first story that ISNT a oneshot. So... Mercy on me please?

Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach!!!!!! __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Your WHAT?!?!?**

Momo awoke one morning feeling horrible. She moaned as she felt sick and nausous. She tossed and turned and briefly ran to the washroom, to the through up the remains of her dinner last night. She looked up into the mirror seeing her pale and tired went to the fridge after cleaning up, and getting dressed into her captain's jacket. She tried to eat, but knew she wouldnt be able to actually keep it down. She sighed and headed off to the office.

She felt dizzy as she made it to her desk. She placed her head down, and sat back up stretching. "Probably the cold going around..." She thought. As her subordinates brought in _**LARGE**_ piles of paperwork. Her face curled up into slight dissappointment and displeasure. She sighed. She took her pen and began on the first pile.

A hell butterfly shifted in from the window. Momo lifted her index finger for it to land. " There is a Captain's meeting immediately." She nodded briefly and sunpoed her way to the First division. As she made her way there Head Captain (( if thats whats it called in English..)) Yamamoto, standing there with his cane. Also the other captains. She was the last one to arrive. Toushiro looked at her and turned back to pay attention. Momo bowed her head in respect. " Im sorry, I have arrived late." She spoke clearly. She walked up to where all the other captains stood.

Yamamoto (( if thats his name..)) keenly told her to ensure it hadnt happened again. The meeting resumed. " As I was saying. The hollow activity has increased in Eastern Rukongai. I shall send the 5th, and 6th squad to Monitor Daily. Captain Kuchiki, Captain Hinamori, I shall leave that to you who's shifts are who's after this meeting. I would like the rest of you to be on guard, and report if activity increases. That is all, you are dismissed." He spoke turning away as everyone left.

Momo headed back to her office, as she saw more paperwork. She sighed. She opened the door to and grabbed a pen from her case and began signing them once more. The weather began getting colder. She shivered, she closed the window and headed back to her desk. She felt dizzy, and was swaying back and forth. Her vision becoming blurry, and she black out.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok... still have the oh so weird program.. I tried to find one but no luck. Advise or assistance with that is appreciated. I hope you like this. (( I like it. But thats me. ))

Plz Review! And no Flames... or else I will send Telemarketers to your house! MUAHAHAH!

(( not litterally... but still.. No flames please.))

-Icetiger 13-

Will Update once i recieve at least 2 - 10 reviews. (( expectations isnt high because these are my first until they gett more views I suppose.))


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the Reviews!!! You dont know how happy they make me! I was happy to read em... once I figured out how to. Which took 20 minutes... Im not THAT smart... but Im average XD

Special Thanks to : The 3 reviewers so far. :D

Disclaimer : I dont own Bleach!!!!!!!! but I do own this story.

Toushiro POV for this Chapter.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Toushiro was at 10th Division office. He sighed as he returned from the meeting. Momo he noticed was late, she looked pale and tired. He was worried. He signed his final paper and took his keys to lock the office for the night. He locked it and shunpoed to 5th Division.

As he arrived, he noticed that Momo's office lights were still on. He knocked on the door loudly. No answer. He knocked again slightly annoyed. Still, no answer. He growled, then yelled. " Momo I know your in there! Open the door!" Still no answer. He got aggravated and openned the door... More like busted it down.

His eyes widened in shock and fear. Momo was on the floor unconscious. "Momo!" He yelpped running to her side. He picked her up, shaking her. She didnt wake up. He panicked. " Common, wake up!" He yelled. She still didnt wake up. He checked her pulse and wether she was breathing. She still was alive. He picked her up fully Bridal style. And shunpoed to the 4th Division emergency section.

As he arrived a group gathered around immediately taking Momo on a strecher. Toushiro sat there for hours. Dawn hours were beginning to break. He saw the units going in and out of her room, which he wasnt allowed access to, for there was an examination going on. He stared ar the floor worried. Tears threatening to fall. Then he heard a door opened and stood up.

Captain Unohana walked out and looked at Toushiro with a happy glint and suspcious one in her eyes. " You may see her now, Captain Hitsugaya. She was tired, and looks like she hasnt eat in a bit." She replyed. Toushiro looked at Momo sadly. Why isnt she eating? Is something wrong? Then Unohana spoke again. " But there is a reason why thats happening. " She replyed simply Toushiro turned his head to face her. Concern burning his eyes. " Whats wrong with her?!" He nearly yelled. Captain Unohana put a serious gaze on. " Captain Hinamori is pregnant. " She said smiling. Toushiro was wide eyed and simply stared He took a breath in and screamed, and that all of Seireitei could hear. " WHATTTT!?!??!?!". He started to shake. Then his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he the slight lack of oxygen. Captain Unohanacalled her squad to tend to him as she went to check other patients.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Toushiro found out?!?! Whats next? You will find out. I plan making 2 chapters a day and posting them, while the ideas are flowing and school isnt in the way... nor holiday plans.

Is Toushiro the Father?!?! what will Momo tell him when shes awake and so is he? What will happen? Find out next chappie. :) 3rd chapter...

I was happy to read the reviews since they are my first.. I was hyper over sugar too. So Happy + sugar = extreme hyper writer.

Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!(( again)) Also constructive critism is well appreciated.

-Icetiger 13 -


	3. Chapter 3

I had no idea I would get 11 reviews in 2 days! Im surprised. I so thankful to you all. You get cupcakes now. * gives cupcakes*

Thanks for the tips and all. I do appreciate them. So this Chapter is for you. Now no crying. on the 19th and 20th I may not update.. But that means 2 chapters.. to make it up. So... :)

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN BLEACH geeze... XD

Doubled POV This time

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Momo woke up in a white room where the sunrise was shining colorful lights as the sun rose. She stretched and looked around. So put her finger on her chin in wonder as she looked around. Then Captain Unohana walking in.

(( I break em off for the POV at same times. So it makes u wonder too. :) ))

Toushiro was taken away on the stretcher to the room beside Momo. He groaned, hoping this was all a dream. Squirming, he heard Hanatarou talking rather loudly. A vein popped in his head, at the noise. Paranoid as he was. He sat up and glared at him. " Would you just shut up?!?!" He yelled. Hanatarou hunched away in a very dark corner not speaking a word. Depression seeking

over him. He got up and left, he place his ear against the wall to listen on the conversation Momo and Cpt. Unohana was talking bout.

Momo sat nervously. As Cpt. Unohana approached her. " Feeling better Momo?" She questioned. Momo nodded her head as a no. She felt nausous still. " Are you feeling, Dizzy, nausea, tired by any chance? " She looked at her straightly in her eyes. Momo looked surprised as she listed her sympyoms. " Yes... but how did you know?" She said surprised. Cpt. Unohana simply smiled. " Im going to run some more tests to confirm a certain diagnosis. You are not to leave until I say you are fit to do so, Momo." She Smiled and left, grabbing supplies to do the tests with.

Toushiro darted out of his room and into Momo's. She looked up and smiled at him. " Shiro-chan!!" She yelled running up to him hugging him tightly. Toushiro hugged her back, blushing.

"Are you ok?" He asked, even if he knew, he just wanted to confirm it. " I dont know, Cpt. Unohana wants to run more tests to confirm her diagnosis. But she didnt tell me what she thought I have. " She replyed sighing.

Cpt. Unohana walked in holding a needle and a capsule. " Cpt. Hitsugaya may you please leave? I must attend to certain things. " She said giving her weird glares. Toushiro had shivers sent down his spine and ran out immediately hearing the door slam behind him.

Momo looked at her afraid. " what are you planning to do, Cpt Unohana?" She asked fright edging her voice. (( Cpt. Means captain for your info.)) Cpt. Unohana smiled. " Just taking some blood. " She dagged the needle into Momo's shoulder. Momo let out a yelp in pain and let out her breath as she took it out. " Thats as much as I need. Now I must look at it... I will be back in 5 minutes, Momo. Dont let anyone in this room till Im back." She said. Putting the sign on her door and glaring at Toushiro who was sitting outside of Momo's door.

Toushiro sighed angry. He placed his head on the wall thinking rashly. Is she really pregnant? Am I the father or is someone else? She seems to hang out with her Male Lieutienant alot. As well Kira and Renji................ He hit his head on the wall _**REALLY HARD**_ dents were starting to show and his head starting to bleed. He slid to the floor as a crew walked by eyes wide at his anger. He turned to glare at them and they all ran away, afraid as if they were KFC. (( Kenpachi fried chicken !))

Cpt. Unohana entered the room again. Looking seriously at Momo. " Im afraid, you are gonna be here for a long time Momo." She spoke. Momo looked sad, " Why? You havent told me whats wrong with me yet!!!!" She cried. (( remember shes pregnant, her emotions are nuts.)) " Momo Hinamori, you are gonna have a baby. " She spoke with full truth. " how long have you felt those symptoms?" Unohana asked. Momo gulped. " 4 -4 m months... " She answered. " Then you cant go back, abort or anything. You are here for the remainder of your pregnancy. Now... whos the father?" She asked smiling, Momo was smiling about to answer until....................................

Toushiro busted into the room. Yelling " Tell me who the god forsaken father is!" He frowned. Captain Unohana simply smirked " I shall leave you two be.. I will be back later." She left. Momo glared at Toushiro. " Shiro - chan! That was rude!" She spoke angry. Toushiro rolled his eyes and looked sharply into her eyes. " Who's the father? Cause who else would you have slept with? Your Lieutienant?!? Kira, Renji even? I might not be the only one! " He growled lowly.

Momo frowned. " How dare you! Toushiro Hitsugaya! " She slapped him hard. _**REALLY HARD**_. That a bruise started to form on his face from it. She had tears spilling over and a weird eyed Toushiro. " Why should I tell you? If your going to act like this!!" She screamed in his ear.

Toushiro looked surprised and looked at his feet and landed on the floor onto his knees. " I.. Im sorry Momo.." He said. Tears threatening to fall, " I was just afraid.. afraid..." He stuttered and mumbled the last bit. Momo eyes turned soft. " Are you ready to know who he is?" She said as she hugged him. " I want to know." He said seriously. She smiled. As they both stood up.

Captain Unohana was in the ceiling vents spying on them. She laughed as Isane was surprised when Momo spoke. " The father is you, Shiro - Chan!" She squealed. Toushiro looked wide eyed, went to the wall, Smashed his head into it a good 10 times and fainted onto the floor from giving himself a concussion, and from the shock. Momo stared at him sat back onto her bed, And mumbled. " That went well........." pressing the nurse button, so someone could tend to him

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok your suspense is dead! Should be... Now how is everyone else gonna take it?

1 review wanted longer chapters so this took awhile.. Hope it makes sense. Since its 11pm. :P

Review that stuff no flames or Toushiro will bash your head into a wall like he did with his own.

Ideas, sugguestions or constructive chritism is kindly appreciated!

-Icetiger 13 -


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!! Friday there will be no update. Saturday maybe, Sunday yes.

Im at a x mas parties tommorrow.......... and most of Saturday. Im sorry! But I will be sure to post when given time! I promise. And if last chapter seemed rushed, it was... My bad. I was busy, but I wanted to update cause my conscious wouldnt leave me alone about it.... so... Heehee. (( Science,Social and Math test needed to be studied for..))

Disclaimer: Dont own bleach.

Question: Whats Author Alert?!?! Curious.

POV thing, everyone. And well 3rd person form maybe. Or normal. You will find out. :D And gender for the wonderful child. You will find out. Thats for me to know and you to find out. Muhahah!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The 4th division members just left with the unconscious Toushiro. She chuckled as she remembred his face turning as white as his hair. She started to feel lousy and craved for something, chocolate and creamy like. She exited her room leaving the 4th Division.

Toushiro woke up with a huge headache. He stared at the white walls thinking it was all a dream. He sat up, stretching and left the room. As he walked around lazily, he saw Momo at the kitchen digging around in the fridge. He saw weird combinaations of foods.... Weird food cravings???.. " Ok maybe this isnt a dream.." He mumbled. Momo supn around surprised. " Shiro-chan! Your awake! Now come, help me make some food here..." She grabbed tons of food and got to work. Toushiro was dragged into cooking at 4 am in the morning.

Captain Unohana, saw Momo heading to the Kitchen so she decided to watch her cook, talk with Toushiro. He was still very white. As the aroma drifted around, people evacuated from the building. Toushiro was near gagging and Momo was eating the food. " H-how can you eat this?!" He yelled. Momo glared and shoved some in his mouth. Giving a horrible and painful swallow. He gagged mortified and ran to bathroom. Momo shrugged and continued eating.

Later that Morning Momo left the 4th district. She was patrolling the eastern Rukongai for the infestation. Hollows were heard and groups split up. Her crew not knowing she was pregnant, she said she would go alone.

It has been 5 hours since they saw there captain and her entire crew went to the 10th Division Captain, Hitsugaya Toushiro. " WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!" He yelled grabbing the person's neck. Shaking him brutely. He ran out the door leaving a suffocated shinigami and surprised crowd.

Momo was surrounded by hollows when he got there. He was panicking. There were 20 hollows. More called for reinforcements. He attacked them all early and heard Momo scream. His eyes widened. and hurried into a Bankai state reaching her. She was bleeding. " No no no.... " He hissed.

Momo staggered in pain. She got up. feeling the wound around her stomach. She smiled sadly... After all the Hollows died she saw Toushiro. " H-hey Shiro chan..." She was cut off by a pissed captain. " What the hell Momo?!?! You could have been killed! And you got hurt in your stomach... which could lead to.." He then was cut off by Momo. " Miscarridge, I know.. But I know this kid will be fine. " Just then a Hell Butterfly called them to a meeting.

The head Captain looked at everyone and at Momo sharply. And Toushiro. " Momo Hinamori, you shall remain in the 4th Division for the next couple of months until released. " He stated naturally. Her anger flew. " Why?!" she yelled. " You know very well why. You are pregnant, and you are a prior target for your rietsu has increased carrying a child." He spoke. All the captains and Lieutienants look surprised. Even her own. Renji went behind Toushiro " Hey good job buddy, you got Hinamori pregnant. " he had a sly smirk on his face. A vein popped in Toshiro's head. He balled his fist and impacted it in Renji's face making him fly into the wall break through and fall 200 feet. They heard a crash outside, and a slight " Im Okay!........... oof*" Then the meeting resumed....

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok Im busy once more final chapter for a bit... Dont kill me bout it...

Not rushed. Well thought of.. and eating DQ does help the brain. XD

well I hope this was enjoyable maybe some humor between anger and idiotcracy.

-Icetiger 13-


	5. Chapter 5

Wow chapter 5 already! And IM FINALLY ON BREAK! YEAH!!! In Canada, Alberta, we get out of school later unfortunately... but we get more breaks on Fridays cause we miss em lots, being a Catholic/Christian school Muhahaha..

Disclaimer. : Why must I keep saying it? I dunno. I DONT OWN BLEACH now no pedifile or whatever it is for records...

To my attempt to make these chapters longer, they could really get off topic.... since its hard to stay on the main one.... So......... yup beware :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momo left angry." Confinement. Thats what the head Captain put me.. Argh! I cant take it! " She hissed quietly. She saw the path coarse lines. 4th Division turn right. And 10th Divison turn left further directions after. She decided to go the 10th Division, not wanting to see the white walls in the 4th.

She charged her way through crowds of the amazed 10th squad members as training sessions went. As she passed by, Men were whistling at her. She sighed and turned around to walk away. As she turned the corner. Men circled her. " Hello Gentlemen, can I help you?" She asked kindly. The men looked at her. " We dont care if your a captain, you should come with us. Show ya a good time." He winked. She frowned in disgust. She was trying to leave but the men circled her. " Get away from me!" She screamed.

Toushiro at his office working on papers, signing, re signing and signing Matsumoto's too, he sighed as he completed each one. He decided to take a small walk, patrol the dangerous part of the 10th division. He heard a scream and began to dart across the roofs.

Momo kicking and screaming. She elbowed the men trying to get out. The male hit her to the wall and she sunk to the ground, unconscious. They tied her up and slung her over his shoulder. Just as that happened she disappeared from his grasp, seeing his captain, with a very pissed look. " What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled hitting him with his sword, nearly killing the damn bastard. " uh.. uh" He mumbled. Toushiro smirked angry ": though so... " He hit the three men they all had to get to recovery for near fatal injuries and he dropped Momo off. " please dont wonder on your own.. Momo." He sighed and sat by her bed. Silently drifting to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry still short.. but Im busy, and I try to update, so forgive me, hopefully the next one is longer. Trying to add different twists. And stuff.

-icetiger 13


	6. Chapter 6

Well Chapter 6...... On we go.

Disclaimer : Dont ownage bleach.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Momo woke up feeling pain screech up her back. She tried to turn but hit something on the side of her bed. She looked to see a white haired boy asleep. " Shiro - chan..." She placed her hand on his head, and she got up and sat there till he got up.

Toushiro shifted slowly seeing Momo stare at him. White a light pink blush creeping his face he said " Good Morning?" He said sheepishly. Smiling. Momo returned the smile, hugging him.

He intaked her scent. "Peachy. " He mumbled. She laughed. " So.. how many more months?" He questioned. " About four left, Shiro-chan." Toushiro closed his eyes. " So little time left. And yet the time together with the kid is gonna be forever." He said.

"Mhm..." She replyed. " You smell minty." She laughed. He looked at her funny. " What? You smelled me! " She giggled. He laughed so freely it was not realistic. Toushiro took Momo's hand. " Come on, I have something to show you." He said taking her out of the 4th Division.

As they approached the Western Rukongai region she looked around. As they approached the cave. " Toushiro.. where are we going?" She questioned with a weird look on her face. " Somewhere. You will see. " He smiled. " Please, close your eyes, It will be surprising." Momo closed her eyes hearing the tip tapping of her feet along the cold floor. Then it met something fuzzy and cool. " You can open your eyes now." He said with a happy tone.

Momo opened her eyes towards A vast field, while the sun was setting ontop of a flower field. Stars blinking into the sky as they both sat down into a comfortable silence. Momo suddenly spoke " Toushiro... what gender do you hope this kid to be?" She asked. Toushiro's eyebrow rose. " Hm.. Any gender, doesnt matter. If we have a son, we play father and son stuff. And if its a girl well I will be very protective against all the guys in her age group. I guess. " He spoke. Momo had a surprise in mind, but wanted to wait. Till they got back to the 4th Division. " Lets head back. " She asked. Toushiro nodded ok. They both left.

As they both gotten into Momo's room. Toushiro looked into her eyes closely. " You aren't telling me something... But its a good thing is it?" He asked. He pecked her on the lips quickly then pulled the Puppy dog eye look. " Well i dont think you can handle it. But after I would end up laughing at you undenialbly." She giggled. " Oh lets see then. " He challenged.

" Well....................." She started to smile. " Well? suspense is killing me." He said.

" We gonna end up having more than 1 kid.... Unohana suspects Twins..... " She said she took her gaze to Toushiro. Seeing him still conscious. " Well you didnt faint. " she laughed. " Uh Nope. Can you excuse me 1 moment? " he asked. She nodded confused.

Toushiro left the room, thinking. Then Renji came by. He still had the stupid sly smirk on his face. " I heard there twins now.... Ni---" Toushiro punched him really hard in the face making him fly 1000 feet into the air. All the way to the Northern Rukongai. He turned back to the 4th Divison building. Entering Momo's room. " I heard something outside, Shiro-chan. What was that? It sounded like Renji then a scream then you are here. " She looked confused. " It was **nothing.** Just Renji decided to take flight 1000 feet into the air. Planning to have a rough landing......." He mumbled.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok, Renji has had bad timing. And added the twist. Sorry its so late in the day for the update. Just so weird day.

THE UNSUSPECTED TWIST XD nah probably not. I have planned twins... Not telling gender. Or what they will look like. I have images in my head for the pretties....

-Reviews appreciated, flames are not. Or else I will make Toushiro punch you 1000 ft into the air and land where Renji is.-

-Icetiger 13 -


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I updated last night. So, if you think we skipped a part we havent. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach show. this story yes.

And I just noticed on the last one, The White part is suppose to be With. My bad.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Momo walked around Seireitei around Northern Rukongai seeing a large dent in the ground. She saw the red headed shinigami. "Um.. Renji? What happened?" She looked concerned. He grunted and looked up. " Uh. Captain Hitsugaya... Punched, I fly 1000 feet. And landed here just about 30 minutes ago....." He then fell asleep. Momo called the 4th Division and left Renji there.

Momo later went to the 10th division. Entering the Captain's office. there she saw Toushiro sleeping. He had been wrapping presents. For the season. This was Momo's last Month. Her stomach swollen. She smiled. Toushiro lifted his head sleepishly. " Oh.... Hi Momo." He yawned. Momo smiled. " Toushiro... why did you punch Renji?" She asked innocently. " Huh? Oh him.... He was being the annoying bastard and I got pissed so I punched.. *yawn* him. " He stretched. Momo simply nodded her head. " Oh... ok..." She mumbled yawning too. They soon both fell asleep on the desk.

Rangiku held tons of papers bringing them to her Captain's office. As she entered, She saw Momo and Toushiro. " Aww.... " She squealed. She placed the papers down gently and grabbed a balnket and wrapped it around Toushiro and Momo. She left after grabbing her Sake going to the bar with it.

Sunshine rising around, through the windows. Momo woke up. She saw Toushiro staring at her. " Good Morning?" She mumbled sweetly. Toushiro smiled. " What day is it today? " He asked while stretching. " I think the 19th.... Tommorrow's your birthday Shiro-chan." She smiled. " Its Captain Hitsugaya..... Ah whatever......." He hugged Momo. " I must be going...... Meeting coming along. You need to head back to the 4th Division. Your day is about Next week..... Near Janurary. But you never know. " He spoked clearly and wide awake now. " Alright. See ya Shiro chan!" She left.

Momo wandered around town about 5:30 pm. Sun was setting and Toushiro was still at work. She sighed. As she was outside the 4th Division building she felt a sudden pain. Then her water broke. Her eyes widened. " I guess you two dont want to wait anymore?" She laughed and entered the building seeing Captain Unohana. " I believe its time now......" She spoke to the captain. Captain Unohana was shocked and helpped her down the hall. They sent members to alert Toushiro.

There was a 6hr long meeting in progress and could not be interrupted. It was between divison 6 through 13. The members came back and alerted Captain Unohana. " Well we cant wait. " She asked Momo. "There still not crowning and there a bit early. You could be in Labour for sometime Momo... " She simply nodded in pain. " Also you cant fall asleep that would be bad. " Momo only nodded. And leaned slightly.

Rangiku rushed to the 4th Division. Entering the room. " Momo! " She went by and hugged her briefly. " Hello, Rangiku.... When can Toushiro get here? " She asked. " Not until Midnight... Which is an hour from now. How long has it been since you started your contractions? " She asked concerned. " 5:30pm..." She sighed. Cringing. Rangiku frowned. " I will be back, with Toushiro. " She dashed away when Momo tryed to stop her from interrupting that meeting.

Toushiro felt uneasy. " Something isnt right..." He mumbled. Just then Rangiku busted into the building. The Head Captain was furious. " What are you doing Matsumoto? You are out of place!" He yelled. " Im sorry. But I came with a message and Captain Hitsugaya must come with me! " She replyed. Toushiro looked at her. " Make this quick, Matsumoto. " He glared. " Momo is in Labour, and has been since 5:30..." Toushiro's eyes widened. He turned his head to the Head Captain. " You may go.. But I will call you back later onwards. " Toushiro was surprised. " Momo is my granddaughter. I would go to her. But. I must continue this. So bid her my congratulations. " He whispered in his ear. Rangiku took Toushiro's sleeve and dashed to the 4th Division.............

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well there we go... I will do up to Chapter 10 or 12. Tell me what you think. I will make another story about them and the family. :) Just after the Christmas Break. In About Janurary or Feburary.... Soon though. :D

- Icetiger 13-

3 Days till Christmas!!! :) (( I will not update, the 25th. Cuz well its Christmas day. Maybe the 24th I will. You shall see. ))


	8. Chapter 8

Well chapter 8... and so...... on we go, and Merry Christmas yall. I maybe not update tommorrow. maybe will. You will find out. And so would I. Christmas maybe as well. But I might be tearing open wrappers at 7 am. What? Im still a young teenager who adores christmas! I missed Halloween though :( I cant say it here. But read my account it makes more sense there... if I put it there... Anyways! enough ranting about my abstruck aforation of christmas!

Disclaimer: Dont own the Bleach... Jeeze......

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

While Rangiku still holding Toushiro's sleeve, his head bashing on the panels. " Matsumoto! You can let go of me!" He yelled when they finally stopped. " Cant do Captain. You need to get there now!" she screeched. She looked at her Captain. " Have a safe flight, Captain. " She whispered. Toushiro looked at her funny. " What?" Then Rangiku took him and slung him 500 feet all the way to Momo's room crashing through the window. Rangiku shunped the rest of the way which took the same amount of time when he landed there she opened the door. " Oh, You made it Captain!" She huggled him. " LET GO OF ME U CRAZY BIT-" Rangiku punched him hard on the head. " Go to Momo. " She said letting go.

Toushiro got to her bedside. " Hi..How are you doing?" He asked full of concern. She smiled sleepily. " I couldnt be better. " She giggled. Captain Unohana Came by."Well its time" Looking at the clock it was 11:57pm. Toushiro gave Momo his hand, knowing that was probably the worst Idea ever. She took it, and squeezed the living daylights out of his first hand. Then crying was heard. " There's the first one. Its a Boy. But you need to push again Momo, since these are twins here. " Unohana spoke kindly. it was 12:05 when the next one came out. Considering it was Toushiro's birthday now. And his 2nd child came out now sharing a birthday with him. Smaller crying was heard, Not as loud. It was a girl. Unohana frowned but took the children to the infirmary to inspect.

She came back out Briefly.

Captain Unohana came out, smiling sadly. " Your son, born the 19th Of December, 11:59pm. Your Daughter on the 20th. 12:05am. Interesting thing. But your daughter may not live. She came out to early and she may not survive tonight. Your son is just fine though which is odd. But I sugguest you go see them..." She spoked moving out of the way. Toushiro was shocked he ran in there.

Toushiro went to look at his son first. He had spikey hair like him. Brownish hair like Momo but with white natural streaks on the tips. His son opened his eyes, showing a sweet brown color. Toushiro smiled. He went to look at his daughter. Tears choked up in his eyes. Happyness and sorrow. She had White hair, with natural brown streaks. But her eyes did not open. So he didnt know the color. Tears falling as he saw them. His son moved alot, but the daughter ever so little. " It's sad I know. Toushiro." He turned around to see Momo. Crying. She went up beside him and hugged him. She looked at her children.

" You should rest Momo, I will watch them..." He spoke. She was already asleep though. He smiled briefly. His son was asleep smiling and healthy but when he went by his daughter's craddile. She

was staring right at him. With wide blueish teal eyes. She looked fine. She took her hand and grabbed his nose and giggled. Captain Unohana just walked in. She examined the girl closely. " I think she has Npneumonia, due to the cold weather. And I will treat her for it. So she will be fine now.." She smiled using kido on her for healing. The girl laughed and giggled as she smiled. " You may hold her. While shes awake. " Unohana left. Toushiro picked her up. And his daughter snuggled up to him. Falling asleep. He turned to see Momo holding there son as well. " She's going to be fine." He spoke smiling at last. Momo smiled, " You name the Daughter. " He nodded. " And you name the son. " He replyed.

Toushiro looked at her for moments. " Your name will be Yukiko, meaning Snow." smiling at his sleeping Daughter. " Nice name Toushiro." Momo said from Behind. " Want to know the Name of our son?" She smiled. Toushiro replyed. " Of coarse." Momo smiled. " His name is Yukiro which also means snow. " Momo giggled"Now about last names?..." She spoked out loud. " Not to worry." Toushiro smiled. Momo looked at him. " I may not have a ring right now, Momo. But will you Marry me?" He asked nervous sorta. " Of Coarse Shiro Chan!" He smiled. Rangiku stepped in. " Oh there so cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed on the top of her lungs. Exactly when Renji walked in, breaking his ear drums and sent him fly cause of the sound waves. " Notttttt again!...." He said in the distance. Rangiku put 1 finger on her lip. " oops " Giving her face the laughing look - XD " Well Captain? How are they?" She asked. " There fine, we just have to watch Yuki here, cause shes got sick abit so. Otherwise there fine. " He spoke nuetrally. Momo giggled again." You gave her a nick name! I can tell shes gonna be a daddy's girl. She likes you so much. " Momo smiled.

Off in the sky were Toushiro sat, with Momo, he saw Renji flying to the 6th Division captain's roof. " Thats totally gonna end bad... Byakuya is gonna kill him and Renji wont hear him. " Toushiro thought.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ok! There born with names and genders. I will probably have 1 final chapter. Ending it all off. That will most lilkely be a short chapter. And then I will have another story to come along later, to due with, the family and stuff and Renji dying or continuously still fly in the air from screams, yelps,punches,kicks and much more. Poor Renji keeps walking in at the wrong time ot really pisses Shiro Chan off! XD

-Icetiger 13-


	9. Last and Final Chapter

Sorry for the long wait. I had writters block, school and all that crap.

Disclaimers. I dont own this show. Just the incidents that occur to Renji. And well the rest of the Fanfic.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

8 Years Later........

" Yukiro! Cant you be quiet? Your turning into a replica of Rangiku-san! " She yelled. Yukiro put on a pout. " No Im not! Your always mrs. Emo in the corner though. You should come outside. You`re always so pale." He replyed casually. She glared." I hate summer time. Its just too hot. Besides, We gotta go see dad at 10th Division`" She spoke getting up.

The two walked down to the 10th Division. Hearing there Dad scream and being mad. Yukiro looked at his sister scared for a second. She just glared at her dumb brother. " He`s probably yelling at one of his-----" Then they heard a crash. And saw Renji flying out the roof. " or Renji again..." She completed after. They walked into the office seeing ((Toushiro)) Dad stressed out.

Yukiko spoke first. " So what he do this time?" sorta giggling. She was trying to hold it in, but failing miserably. Toushiro (( dad)) looked up and replyed simply" He commented something about your mother so I kicked him. I think he might land in 4th division soon." He smirked.

The twins laughed. Yukiro had a question in his mind about what he heard the night before. When the parents where talking." So Dad, what were you saying that, you should tell us soon about something? " he asked. Toushiro looked surprised but smiled. " Well, lets say your gonna have siblings or sibling, in this year. " Yukiko eyes were wide. But a smile smeared on her face. She ran outside and dragged her brother. Yelling to her father. " See ya dad! Were gonna go see Mom and tell everyone some news! " She ran off. Dragging her poor brother behind.

That was the new adventure for them and the day was filled with questions and answers and joy.

The End.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Short Chapter. I told you so. Anyways, Done! YAY whoopie. Sorry again for not updating soon. All the things going on here is just nuts. And well Canada was being a cold country again and the power decided to die. Killing my D Link.

Anyways... Hope u enjoyed and see ya around in Fanfiction.

-Icetiger13


End file.
